Biting the Bullet
by bonesfan500
Summary: Quinn and Logan come to a decision to tell their friends everything. How will they react? Quogan. QxL
1. Biting the Bullet

Logan and Quinn were ready to bite the bullet –so to speak

**I don't own Zoey 101**

**Quinn's POV**

Logan and Quinn were ready to bite the bullet –so to speak.

They had made a joint decision to reveal their secret relationship. Both agreed that they were fed up of having to hide.

Quinn snuggled into Logan and he placed his arms around her waist.

She wanted to get the last bit of privacy she could before they confessed everything.

"You ready?" Logan asked her. She could sense the nervous tone in his voice.

"As ready as we'll ever be I guess." Quinn replied taking a deep breath and gave him a quick kiss.

"Well let's go then. Get it over with" Logan said taking her hand.

Quinn knew they were both petrified of what reaction they would get from their friends. They had arranged to meet them in the guys bedroom. Quinn and Logan stopped outside the door.

"You go in first Logan" Quinn said giving him a gentle push in the door. Quinn followed him in a few steps behind.

"What's going on? Why did we all have to meet here?" Zoey asked Logan curiously. The gang all agreed and wanted to know why on earth we brought them all there.

"We aren't Quarantined again are we?" Lola asked suspiciously

_Deep breaths Quinn, Deep breaths…_

"Of course not lamo" Logan snapped rolling his eyes.

"Hey you..!" Lola jumped off her bed but was held back by James and Michael.

"No, no the reason we brought you all here is that we have something to tell you" Quinn said choosing her words carefully. She glanced at Logan.

"What do you mean?" Zoey asked

"We?" James asked also confused about the whole situation.

Quinn nudged Logan.

"As in me and Quinn have something well.. pretty huge to tell you" Logan said slowly.

_Here goes_

"Logan and I have been dating for around two months now!" Quinn said as quickly as she could and waited for their reaction.

"Actually two and a half months!" Logan corrected her smugly and put an arm around Quinn's shoulder.

_Wow he actually remembers__. How sweet_

Instead there was no reaction. The gang sat in complete silence with their mouths hanging open. You could almost here a pin dropping.


	2. What will they say?

I don't own Zoey 101

**I don't own Zoey 101**

**Quinn's POV**

_Guys please say something__…anything._

"You know you could all say something instead of just sitting there!" Logan snapped as if reading Quinn's thoughts making them all jump.

"This can't be possible" Zoey said shaking her head.

"Quinn have you gone blind? I mean this is Logan. You can see that right?" Lola said in shock.

Quinn was about to respond but was interrupted by Logan who had now removed his arm from her shoulder.

"Excuse me you should know by now that I'm irresistible to ALL girls and Quinn is no exception!" Logan said with a smirk. Lola and Zoey rolled their eyes.

Quinn chose to ignore his remark.

_He was sweet when he wanted to be alright__. _Quinn smiled to herself

"I know you guys think I'm making a huge mistake. But you haven't seen this other side to Logan. I mean he's actually so sweet!" Quinn said defending Logan. Logan actually blushed.

"Logan is sweet? No way, those two words do not go in the same sentence!" Michael remarked.

"Yeah are you sure Logan doesn't have an identical twin we don't know about?" James said laughing.

"Hey I can be. Why don't you tell them about that time we were slow dancing in the janitor's closet and I even brought you a flower!" Logan protested.

The others looked at Quinn unsure whether to believe Logan.

"Its true! If only you could see Logan when you guys aren't around" Quinn said once again defending him.

"Ha!" Logan said and grinned smugly.

Quinn noticed Zoey was being very quiet. She looked deep in thought.

"Zoey what do you think?" Quinn asked wanting her opinion. Everyone looked at her.

"So hold on!" Zoey finally answered. "When James and I were in Vaccorro and you said you were there "alone" making air quotes around alone.

Quinn nodded

"I was on a date with Quinn and you had to come in and ruin it!" Logan said remembering how the gang had ruined their date.

"I mean how did you think I'd be able to eat five lobsters myself!" Quinn said laughing

"Good thing they were so gullible, huh Quinn?" Logan said winking at Quinn.

"We were just caught up in other things" Zoey said looking at James.

"Exactly that lobster was GOOD" Lola agreed

"So what are you all in lurrve now Logan?" Michael said in a mocking tone.

_Not something we had discussed thanks Michael_

Logan suddenly became fascinated with his shoe laces and Quinn was unsure of what to say.

"Er.." She began.

"Wow you haven't discussed that yet? Have you?" Michael asked

"Not so much" Quinn replied

A silence filled the room

"So this is awkward.." Michael said scratching his neck nervously.


	3. Nerves

I don't own Zoey 101

**I don't own Zoey 101**

**Logan's POV**

Logan was still very fascinated by his shoe laces. He and Quinn had never discussed their feelings properly before and now here was Michael asking them about it.

"Um Quinn.." He said to break the silence.

"Guys do you mind giving us a few minutes" Quinn asked the gang

"Yeah sure" Zoey answered and they all got up to leave.

_Good I was not saying anything with that lot here_

"Yeah get lost guys!" Logan said shoving each of them out the door.

"Aww man I wanted to hear was going on"! Michael complained as they left.

"Quit whining Michael!" Lola told him off.

Logan quickly slammed the door shut on their arguing.

Another silence filled the room.

"Quinn.."

"Logan.." they both started at the same time.

Logan laughed. "Okay you can go first if you want Quinn"

_Please say something good, please say something good_

"Logan what can I say. I mean these have been the best two months I've ever had with anyone. Your so sweet when you want to be and…" Quinn was cut off by Logan kissing her.

He pulled away after a couple of minutes. Quinn was smiling.

"What was that for?" she asked him

"As you are probably aware I'm not very good at putting my feelings into words" Logan started explaining.

"Yeah I've noticed! Quinn said rolling her eyes and smirking.

"So is there anything else you want to tell me?" She asked me playfully pulling on my t-shirt.

_She was milking this for all it was worth_

"Quinn look, you know how I feel. I mean we've been together for two and a half months. Don't make me say it!" Logan said pleading with her.

_He did love her. But he never actually loved a girl before. Understandably he was nervous._

"How about if we say it at the same time?" Quinn said grinning.

_She wasn't going to let me off this time_

"Alright, Alright" Logan agreed giving in.

"On the count of 3. 3,2, 1…" Quinn started counting

"I love you Quinn" Logan said after 3.

Only his voice could be heard.

"Hey you cheated!" Logan said pointing at Quinn.

"Oh come on. You know I only did it because I really wanted to see if you would say it!" Quinn said defending herself.

_So she doesn't love me?_

"What you know that's the first time I've ever said that to a girl! You know and.." Logan was cut off this time by Quinn kissing him.

"I love you too" Quinn finally told him after the kiss.

_Yes she loves me too_thought a relieved Logan

"And I just love messing with you!" Quinn said teasing him.

"Oh don't worry. I'll get you back for this!" Logan said and wrapped both of his hands around.

Quinn screamed and headed for the door but was unable to escape his grip.

"Your mine now Pensky." Logan told her happily

"I think I can put up with that you know" Quinn replied.

"Good now lets go to the others. They are probably wondering what's going on." Logan went to open the door.

Logan was shocked to find his friends falling down on top of each other.

"We weren't doing anything!" Lola said a little too quickly.

"You guys were eavesdropping on us!" Quinn said pretending to be angry.

"Yeah but what can you do! Who wants Sushi?!" Michael asked running off.

"I do, I do!" The gang all said together and followed Michael.

Logan and Quinn stayed behind the group and walked hand in hand to Sushi Rox not caring who saw them.

**Hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
